


How To Make That Stubborn Human Yours

by Lolsnake9



Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Fuck i don't even know how to tag this thing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Possessive Behavior, Yandere Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsnake9/pseuds/Lolsnake9
Summary: “You are the king of this world. You take what is rightfully yours.”Set sometime after Year 2. Sinestro gives some advice to Superman about making that one persistent human opposing you to finally submit.





	How To Make That Stubborn Human Yours

Superman floated just outside the edge of his fortress, observing the world below him.

He saw the peaceful and orderly world, tightly guarded by the surveillance guards to prevent any and all sorts of crime of happening.

It’s at moments like these did he sometimes forget about all the deaths and destruction that have happened to achieve this. It hasn’t been long since the Guardians of Oa and the Green Lantern Corps have attempted to stop him, a war that he had managed to win due to the unexpected assistance of the Corps’ long-time enemy Sinestro Corps.

A war he wouldn’t have survived if it weren’t for the yellow ring he’s currently wearing on his right hand.

He recalled those fearful moments, where he had been writhing in pain from the Kryptonite Black Canary had fired into him. The moments where Superman had thought would be the end of it all until the Sinestro Corps ring latched onto him, giving himself the necessary means to remove the Kryptonite bullet from his body.

He could still remember the unexpected power surging into his body, powered by the fear of millions of the world’s inhabitants resulted from the Black Canary broadcasting their fight to the entire world. It was due to said power was he able to get rid of Canary for good.

And, at last…he’d finally realized the world he’d wished of for so long.

But despite this, Superman knew his job was far from done. After all, he is still out there. Plotting the next move against his Regime.

As long as Batman was alive, hiding from the shadows, the war will never end.

By all means, Superman knew how ridiculous it was that Batman would still push on the oppose his rule, after how many times he and his insurgency had lost with so many casualties.

But he knew the man unlike any other. The man with such determination, such stubbornness, that he was willing to stare down at the face of gods.

If he fails, then everything he’s done to preserve peace….all the lives sacrificed, it will be for nothing.

He would find Batman and grant him his long-deserved punishment, no matter what the cost.

“GWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!”

He suddenly heard blood-curdling screams coming from inside his fortress, which was coming from a member of Batman’s rebellion as Sinestro and Hal tortured him for information regarding Batman’s whereabouts. It continued for a while with intervals between sreams, until it completely stopped at some point.

Superman flew back inside the throne room of his fortress, where he saw only Sinestro entering at the same time, presumably having finished his ‘job’.

“How was the interrogation?” Superman said as he sat at his throne.

“No results.” answered Sinestro. “The man seemed to truly not know. Even after trying every possible method to draw out pain, he just wouldn’t say something.”

“Still no info,” Superman placed his chin on top of his fist, leaning against the left arm of his throne. “And that is the third one this week, too.”

“We should initiate a thorough search of the country. Ask anyone what they know of Batman. If they refuse, then we should-”

“No, that will not do.” Superman quickly cut Sinestro off. “If we’re only randomly attacking innocent civilians to find information, it will be a complete waste of time.”

Superman looked around the room for a bit. “Where’s Hal?” he asked.

“He is out patrolling,” Sinestro put his arms behind his back. “He wanted to try to find any clues in case he finds anything that will help us.”

“I see.” Superman shifted his position to put both his arms on his throne’s arm-rests.

Talking about Hal made Superman’s mind wander into the day where Hal returned as a Sinestro Corps member.

To any outsider, it would have come off as an absolute shock. Sinestro Corps had been a long-time enemy of the Green Lantern Corps, with their leader acting as a personal nemesis to Hal due to their shared history. The two had been involved in all sorts of bloody battles and had come close to taking each other’s lives

And now, to see Hal, once-known as the greatest Green Lantern, to wield a yellow ring and side with his greatest enemy, one of the most notorious criminals in the universe, would be almost unthinkable to anyone. Then again, Superman himself had never thought he would ever have Lex Luthor working with him either but here they are.

Still, things change, and it is most certainly needed now more than ever given the situation they’re in. Even if it means allying with your former enemies.

More towards that, Hal and Sinestro had been allies in the Green Lantern Corps, with the Korugarian acting as Hal’s mentor and friend before his banishment due to ruling his home planet with an iron fist.

From there on, the two had acted as enemies, with Hal standing at every turn against Sinestro’s attempts to rule the entire universe with fear. And yet, here they are again, standing side by side as allies.

Funny thing, Kal thought, since it’s a situation he finds himself to be too familiar with.

A situation he’s currently trapped in right now.

He remembered all that had happened up until this point. He had lost everything he held dear. His dear wife and son. His entire city he had sworn to protect.

There was only one thing he had left. One thing he couldn’t afford to lose, after everything.

His longtime ally, his friend, the closest confidant he’s ever had - that perhaps was something more, something that could have been more - Batman, no, Bruce Wayne.

Bruce has turned against him, having the gall to call him a monster for putting an end to the pathetic waste of life who had inflicted this pain towards him - the real monster whom he knew had tormented Bruce and once taken his family as well.

He truly couldn’t believe the human sometimes. The man who would take the most illogical decisions despite being among the smartest humans on the planet. The man who would take the most inane risks, often against Kal’s wishes, and expected to succeed - which he did, every time, something that Kal took great relief in.

Yet despite - no ,because all that, he had nothing but admiration for the man.

And there was a time where said admiration turned into something more….intense.

Suddenly, every little details would mean a thousand times bigger to Kal, coming from Bruce. Every slightly lingering touches, every protective gestures or physical gestures of friendship and camaraderie would send Kal’s heart racing.

He had also seen what Bruce looked like under the mask with his X-ray vision. The billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, exactly every bit as handsome as seen on magazine covers. But seeing that face on tabloids is nothing like seeing it in person, with the serious, stoic, calculated demeanor vastly different than the pampered, air-headed, careless facade that Bruce has presented himself as towards the public.

Not that he minded.

There were moments where Kal would just….indulge himself in Bruce. Just watching the man give the mission briefings, the way he moves, and that voice, dammit - he could listen to Bruce talk all day while doing nothing else just to drown in that deep, growly bass that, enhanced by his own super-hearing, only made it way harder for Kal to concentrate during briefings.

It took quite a while for him to realize he had fallen for Bruce.

At first, he never let himself be too burdened by it. Because, come on, it’s just a stupid crush, right? Not to mention that Kal knew it wouldn’t really go anywhere had he decided to actually go further with it. Batman, the all-serious, stoic workaholic too busy to think about anything other than his crime-fighting job and missions, with someone like him? Ridiculous.

But of course, over time he had realized how often Bruce would quite literally throw himself in harm’s way to protect Kal, which was often completely unnecessary since Kal’s durability would allow him to survive said attack. He would also notice great concern in Bruce’s voice whenever Kal got hurt, something that he had never really noticed regarding anyone else on the team, and the lingering touched he would give, almost as if he was afraid of letting Kal go.

And it all finally came to a head one day when they got into a heated argument inside the Watchtower. It was after a particularly dangerous mission against blood-sucking aliens who had crashed onto Earth with a meteorite, which resulted in Bruce being heavily injured.

_”I didn’t need your assistance, Clark. If you hadn’t stepped in, I could’ve easily-”_

_“You didn’t need my help? Look how easily they were tearing you apart! If I hadn’t intervened-”_

_“If you had sticked to the original plan, I could have neutralized them in under half an hour.”_

_“What, you think I would just stand by and do thing while watching you get mauled?!”_

_“You shouldn’t have worried about me. Worry about the mission, first and foremost.”_

_“I-why are you like this?! Recklessly risking your life for the sake of the mission, and then blaming me for helping you!”_

_“You’re the one who’s too concerned about other people and never focusing on the priority!”_

_“Because I love you!”_

It was an outburst coming out of a place of pure impulse with no forethought or logic.

Kal had only realized what he had done when he saw Bruce’s eyes widen under his mask.

_“I- I- I-”_

Kal had done it. He had said the words he should have never said, not especially in a moment like this.

Silence continued as neither Kal nor Bruce dared to say anything. Kal had honestly expected Bruce to tell him off or, hell, just laugh at him. The fact that he was apparently just as clueless as Kal in this situation had only made things worse.

_“I- well, I suppose I got to- uhm-”_

Kal had to wonder how he must have looked like at that moment, and whether or not it would have looked as stupid as that one time he had tried to impress Lois at the Daily Planet’s anniversary party and failing miserably.

He wanted to just fly away, Rao, just blast himself away into outer space, never meet Bruce again and hoped no one else in the Watchtower had overheard this-

When suddenly, Bruce grabbed his arm to pull him into a kiss.

It was brief, and when the two pulled away, Kal for the first time saw Bruce’s face under the mask without his X-ray vision. His glimmering, azure eyes directly meeting Bruce’s dark, gray own.

_“Bruce, you…”_

_“As always, you just had to go ahead and mess everything up,”_

_“What?”_

_“I had already prepared a dinner date in one of Gotham’s five-star restaurant to confess to you, but….it seems that’s not necessary now.”_

Clark couldn’t hold his chuckle in._ “Are you serious?”_

Bruce only stared at him with furrowed brows and faint red blush across his face before Clark put both his hands on Bruce’s face to lift it up.

_“.….you’re honestly unbelievable, Bruce.”_

_“Shut up.”_

Clark brought their lips together, again. This time slower before becoming deeper, more physical as the two reached for and fumbled with each other in a messy clash of tongue and teeth, impatient.

What followed next was hungry touches eager to claim what each party had yearned for since a long time, intent on indulging in it like this was their last.

When the two removed their suits, Clark for the first time saw all the scars that had covered Bruce’s entire body, a testament to the many, many gruesome battles he had endred before. Showing how…human he was. How fragile he was underneath that hard exterior he put up as Batman.

Still, Clark was willing to accept everything about Bruce. Every single scar. Every single wound.

Subsequently, every thrust, every shallow ragged breaths and moans echoing through the room, every breathy words of affections said to each other, every touch and kiss would serve as a beautiful reminder to the night that had belonged to them and them alone.

When the two laid next to each other, basking in the afterglow, Clark gazed upon Bruce, the one who had willingly shown all sides of him, good and bad, to Clark alone.

From that moment on, he knew Bruce had become his.

Even after he married Lois - whom he had loved dearly, more than anything in the world - said feelings never truly went away.

He had loved Bruce, and he knew Bruce had loved him too.

And to see the man who once would only show his vulnerabilities, his wounds, his scars that reminded Kal how human he was, a side he would never show anyone else, to betray him and look at him with such disdain, as if Kal had turned into something so horrific -

It hurt him. It hurt him in such a way that nothing else could. No Kryptonite Bruce had at his disposal could ever hurt him the same way Bruce had seen him, with eyes full of such disgust and pity.

Kal-El was sure he’d done the right thing. He’d sacrificed everything to bring peace, to make a better world. Where there’s no evil, no loss, no pain.

So no one would have to go through what he had.

Despite that, Bruce just simply wouldn’t understand. No, rather he refused to. Blinded by his illogical devotion to his obsolete no-kill rule, even against those who’d made his life miserable.

It’s the stubbornnes expected of the human. So infuriating, yet Kal-El could not help but to be drawn by it.

Up until Kal-El could prove to him, that this is what the perfect world is like, he would never stop. Doesn’t matter if he had inflict more scars to Bruce’s own gallery of scars that was his body, doesn’t matter if he had to break his fragile human body once more, doesn’t matter if he had to take everything away from him, so he could feel what Kal had felt-

“Jordan? What is it?” Kal’s apparent daydreaming had been cut short when Sinestro received a call from Hal on his ring.

”Didn’t find anything. I’ve tried to search every corner, but there was nothing that could clue us in. Otherwise everything seemed normal. Ran into a couple minor scuffles but I took care of it.” answered Hal in the video conference projected from Sinestro’s ring.

”I see. That’s enough for today, Jordan. You may return now.”

“Hold on, I think I can still do more-”

“I said that’s enough.” Sinestro suddenly raised his tone. “Return at once, Jordan.”

“...all right.” answered Hal, and the call was over.

It’s only then when Superman was reminded how dire the situation really is. During their last war, Batman’s insurgency had managed to capture Flash, NIghtwing, and Cyborg, and is now seemingly hiding them in some place Superman’s side hadn’t been able to find.

“He’s getting trickier. If we don’t find him soon it will only give him more time to prepare his next move.” Superman said.

“Is this one human really so dangerous a threat to you?”

“So far, he’s the one person who has always resisted and rallied others against me since the beginning. There’s no telling what tricks he had at his disposal he would throw next. If not careful, it could bring us our downfall.”

“He is but a mere human with no notable powers or enhancements to speak of, so I don’t see why he could pose such a threat- ”

“He is more than ‘just a human’, Sinestro.” Superman said as he practically leaped from his throne to get up close to Sinestro. “He is the man who can - has managed to take out other super-powered beings who could easily grind him into dust. Even after I’ve broken his back, he would still defy me and even almost manage to take my life. To underestimate him is to invite your own doom. And moreover, he won’t stop until he dies.”

Afterwards, Superman saw Sinestro’s face to change from his usual serious expression into a more….shifty one. Kal couldn’t put a finger on what kind of expression it really was, but he looked almost satisfied, so to say.

“So….you’ve had your chance to kill him.” Sinestro circled around him. “A chance to finally eradicate the most dangerous threat to your reign, the peace you’ve planned….and yet, you never did.”

Superman could feel bile getting stuck in his throat. For some darned reason Sinestro’s words struck him right through, in a place of doubt and insecurity.

But he would not let his weakness show. He was Superman, afterall, the ruler of Earth.

”To kill him would not be beneficial to my goals. If I kill him, it will only waste good talents. Rather…..if we can get him to our side, then he can be a resourceful ally to make this empire stronger than ever.”

“And you almost risked your life, multiple times, just to realize that?”

“I’ve seen what he can do more than you ever will, Sinestro. Bruce, he…..Batman once stood by my side as an ally. Even as a human standing amongst gods, he has managed to do things that were impossible even by my standards. If I….if we could get him over to our side, then….”

There was a moment of silence before Superman saw Sinestro’ mouth slowly shift into a thin, almost reassured smile.

“Ah….so I see how it is.” Sinestro said, in a tone that made him sound like he’s just uncovered some great mystery about Superman. In all honesty, it made Superman almost feel offended.

“What?”

“You never wanted to kill that human because you desire him.”

“I-what?” Superman turned around to look at Sinestro with incredulity, almost as if he’s been accused of something.

“It’s what I said.”said Sinestro as he floated closer towards Superman. “That man…..your feelings for him prevented you from taking what is only the most logical course in establishing your reign.”

“You better watch it, Sinestro,” Superman brought his face closer to Sinestro in an effort to intimidate him. “You may have willingly offered yourself to come down here on my planet to help my cause, but know that I will never tolerate such impudence.”

It wasn’t even the fact that Sinestro was right that offended Superman, but rather by the way Sinestro had said it, stating it as if it was a weakness. The reason that Superman hadn’t succeeded was because he was hindered by his own feelings for his former ally and friend.

Still, he had to silently laugh at the fact that this was almost exactly like the time when Kal was the one who asked Bruce if he had actually loved the Joker, judging by how Bruce had reacted when Kal finally put at end to his worthless existence. As they are now though, Kal doubted he would ever receive an answer.

Sinestro scoffed. “Impudence. Even after our assistance in winning the war against the Green Lantern Corps and the Guardians?”

“We may have accepted your help, but that doesn’t mean we fully trust you.”

“You may have forgotten that it is you who are wearing the yellow ring of fear…..my ring that I had given to you at the first place.

“Look, I don’t know why you even decided to come down and help me at the first place. I’ve heard what kind of person you are from Hal. For someone like you, there must be something else behind your apparent intentions of helping us.

“It does not concern me whether you trust me or not.” Sinestro turned away from Superman to look out the fortress’s balcony, observing the world below. “I came down here because both of us have suffered under the Guardians. How they have tried to punish you for bringing order to your planet.”

Sinestro turned around to face Superman again.

“I understand what you feel, Kal-El…it’s something that I too, once went through.” Sinestro said as he circled arouns Superman, perhaps way too close for his comfort. “Because like I’ve said before, I’ve seen how much alike we are. We, who have lost everything, who have done everything needed to make things right, to still be turned on against by everyone despite it….including one who’s once called you friend. The one man - human - who by all rights should have always been at your side even as the entire universe turned against you.”

“You’re talking about Hal.”

“Yes.” Answered Sinestro. Well, Kal figured he woudn’t have needed to guess anyway. After all, he had seen how those two acted whenever they’re together. How unusually possessive Sinestro would get with Hal, always maintaining some sort of physical contact with Hal and staying close with him at all times. How he would be visibly disapproved whenever Hal was talking to someone else.

And of course, the times where they quite obviously had had sex.

No matter how hard Hal tried to hide it, with a Kryptonian’s heightened senses Kal could always smell whenever Sinestro has quite obviously left his mark on him.

Sinestro, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be bothered by how everyone could always the tell whenever they did the do and gave he and Hal various weird looks - hell, if anything he seemed to be pleased at it, having that smug goddamn smirk as if he’s flaunting Hal as some sort of a trophy.

“At first, I thought nothing of humans, those primitive apes living in a backwards ball of dirt full of divide, chaos, and disorder. Until….I met Jordan. And as someone who has worked with him for years you must know what I’m talking about when I’m saying that him being the first human Lantern didn’t really help improving my opinion on them overall.”

That was a bit harsh, Kal thought, but he nodded in agreement. He (and the rest of the League) knew how….challenging Hal could be.

“So?”

“He was skittish, brash, and incapable of complex thought. It astounded me sometimes, how he was even chosen for the ring at the first place. But…even over time I had seen for myself the potential that a human could have. The potential that, under my guidance, we could use to rule the universe with order. That, and he is a rather attractive specimen of his species, so before long I had found myself drawn to him, as he was towards me. Until the Guardians had to come and manipulated him against me.”

“I certainly could tell that much,” Superman sneered. “And why are you telling me all this?”

Sinestro smirked. “Because I see that you too, are having the same doubts that I used to have. Having to fight the man you love because of his unwillingness to see your efforts in trying to make the universe a better place is often utterly frustrating. You try so many times to get him to change his mind, to realize that you were doing the right thing, and yet they still try to futilely oppose you. That’s what I foolishly tried to do to get Jordan back.”

“Is that so….then what?”

“But then I realized…I held the power of the most powerful force in the universe, right here on my finger. Why should I hesitate to take what’s mine? Even when the Guardians had often tried to keep us apart, I know he’s never stopped being mine, and no amount of bloody wars and battles can change that. And he, Jordan….Hal knew this as well. Even under the Guardians’ devious manipulations he knew he never wanted this, that he’s always wanted to be by my side.”

Sinestro proceeded to circle behind Superman before placing his hand on his left shoulder. “So I knew that what I had to do was to simply take Hal, remove all the pesky threats that would stand in our way until he had nowhere to turn to but me - and that’s all that was needed to make him yield. After so many years of fighting and hurting each other….even he finally understood what is truly needed to bring order to the universe. Once again, he returned to my side. A gift I wouldn’t trade for any other. And every night I remind him who he belongs to. If you desire that human, then take him. Make him yours.”

Superman felt something build up inside him. All memories of Bruce came flooding into his head, making him ache in his chest. He tightened his fists.

Everything Sinestro said was true, he wouldn’t even deny that. He wanted to claim Bruce, wanted to take him and fuck him over and over until he understood who he belongs to, how it should always have been from the beginning.

It doesn’t matter if Bruce didn’t love him anymore.

“It is simply irrational for you to falter in this matter,” Sinestro continued, whispering closer in Kal’s ear. “Look at yourself, Kal-El. Look at the world you’ve managed to finally bring under order. The world you’ve saved. You’ve achieved what you….what everyone has wished for. There’s no reason for you to be hesitant anymore. You are the king of this world. You take what is rightfully yours. By any means necessary.”

As if by perfect timing, Hal flew into the fortress as he returned from patrol.

“What took you so long?” asked Sinestro.

“Sorry. Ran into a couple bumps on the way through.” Hal replied. Sinestro simply smirked.

“As always. Can’t even run a simple patrol without running into problems…or, perhaps, causing them?”

“Like you have any right to speak! Besides, they brought it upon themselves.”

Sinestro put his right arm around Hal’s waist. “I clearly should just go with you next time to keep you under control.”

“Yeah, lot of good that’ll do.”

As Hal and Sinestro walked away from the throne room, Sinestro turned his head around to give that knowing and smug look at Kal-El. The look that was basically him showing off how he owned Hal and that he was about fuck him like no tomorrow, like he always did every other night.

When the two Yellow Lanterns had left, Kal-El sat back on his throne, thinking about what Sinestro had said to him.

_“You are the king of this world. You take what is rightfully yours. By any means necessary.”_

Despite him wanting to do so, he knew it wouldn’t be that easy.

Hal Jordan may have been once knows as the greatest Green Lantern with unparalleled willpower. But Bruce is something way more than that, Kal knew that much. Even if he did succeed in taking Bruce, he knew Bruce won’t break easily. Making him submit won’t be as easy as how Sinestro did so with Hal.

Still.

Bruce has always been, and will always be his and his alone.

And the king takes what is his.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, my first fic posted here! 
> 
> God, I know this is such a mess. But it really has been something I’ve ever wanted to write ever since I’ve read the Injustice comics and see lots of ship fuel for my top 2 DC ships (esp year 2)
> 
> Anyways hope you guys enjoyed! Have a good day!


End file.
